


Stealing a moment

by dies_dandles



Series: Inquisitor Ayden Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Dorian finding himself taking care of someone, not the other way around.More notes at the end.





	

**Stealing moments**

Ayden stepped out of the candle lit chantry to the afternoon sunlight and rubbed his eyes.

_Wait_ , _it’s already afternoon?!_ Ayden thought to himself as he leaned to the stone wall by the chantry. He realised that the last time he had eaten was just before sunrise. No wonder he was feeling woozy. He closed his eyes and let his head drop forward.

A shadow fell over his face, and he opened his eyes to see who was bothering him now.

“I’m on a break”, he growled, before he saw the handsome mage looking at him with concern.

“You look a bit faint. Are you all right?” he asked softly, placing his hand gently on the younger man’s shoulder.

Ayden waved the hand away and straightened up. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“When’s the last time you ate anything?” Dorian asked looking at the man closely, “You are grey in the face, and can barely stand up.”

Ayden turned away. “I’ve been busy all morning. Checking paperwork and listening to reports with Cullen. And all those new guests wanted to meet me, Josephine wanted to make sure they knew me.”

He turned back to the chantry, but lost his legs when he tried to step forward. Dorian stepped beside him and slipped an arm around his waist.

“Easy there, Ayden”, Dorian whispered, “Let’s get you somewhere more peaceful and get some food in you.”

The mage walked him to the small house that had been assigned to the Herald. Varric turned to call to them, but Dorian shook his head. Ayden didn’t even notice.

“What’s wrong?” Varric mouthed to Dorian.

“Can you bring something to eat?” Dorian asked the dwarf, who stole a glance to Ayden who was now leaning on the tall mage, his eyes closed.

“Sure”, he said, “Stew?”

“Thank you”, Dorian said and continued to walk Ayden into the hut.

He set Ayden on the side of the bed and went to close the door against the cool afternoon.

“Why are you being so nice?” Ayden asked, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m being stupid. You shouldn’t be so nice to me.”

Dorian turned to look at the man – no, the boy – on the bed. Ayden looked younger now than Dorian had ever seen him. Young, tired and about to cry.

He sat by the boy. “Hey”, he said softly, “You’re not being stupid. You are tired, hungry, and overworked.” He put his arm around his shoulders. “All you need is some food and a nap. Now, Varric’s getting you some stew, and you’ll take a little nap after that.”

“But why are you being so sweet?” Ayden asked, tracing one of the straps on Dorian’s chest. “You’re never sweet. You’re hot and sexy. Not sweet.”

Dorian reached to smooth the boy’s hair, with a little smirk on his lips. “Well, usually I’m not nice.”

“Liar”, Ayden mumbled and let his head rest on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Try to stay awake until you eat”, Dorian said, poking the boy’s smooth cheek.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Dorian went to open.

Varric passed a full bowl of stew covered with a piece of bread on top to the mage. “Is the kid okay?” he asked, frowning.

“He will be fine, Varric”, Dorian said, “Just needs a bit of rest.”

Varric grimaced. “Those people work the kid too hard.”

“That we agree on”, Dorian answered, “Thanks for the stew.”

Varric winked and closed the door as Dorian turned to pass the bowl to Ayden, who was nodding on the bed.

“Hey, hey, Ayden”, he said, carefully setting the bowl onto a table, “come, eat a little first. Then you can sleep.”

“I need to get back to the council. We still have stuff to do, and the Fallow Mire rescue to plan.”

“No”, Dorian said sternly, “you need to eat. You haven’t eaten all day. And you definitely deserve a nap; you look exhausted. Now come, eat.”

Sluggishly Ayden got up from the bed and sat on the chair. “But I just feel sick.”

“That’s because you haven’t eaten. Come on. Have some.”

Ayden took the spoon and scooped up a small mouthful. Dorian let a smile on his lips, as the boy continued to eat with growing enthusiasm. He realised that Ayden was still very young and inexperienced. The boy needed help, encouragement and someone to keep the others to work him to death.

He knew Varric would help, Seeker Cassandra would understand once it was explained to her. Dorian was sure some of their other companions would understand as well. Vivienne, certainly would not; Josephine could take a little convincing.

The spoon clunked back into the bowl and Dorian looked up.

“Done?”

Ayden smiled happily, like a little boy, and Dorian felt his heart thump.

“Yes”, he answered, “thank you.”

Ayden yawned.

“Now, you sleep”, Dorian said, smiling warmly.

“Thank you, Dorian”, Ayden said, and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Tuck yourself in, Ayden. I’ll stay here to watch you”, Dorian said awkwardly.

Ayden smiled, blinking slowly. He got up and got to bed. “Wake me up if someone needs me.”

Dorian just smiled and watched the boy fall asleep. Not soon after there was a knock at the door, and Dorian went to see who it was.

“Is the herald here?” Leliana asked with a bunch of papers in her arms.

“No”, Dorian answered, and was about to close the door in her face when she said: “You know I can see him over there.”

“He needs to rest, Lady Nightingale. You’ve worked him all day, every day for five days now. He has not eaten or slept properly during that time.”

Leliana grimaced, much like Varric had previously. “Of course, I’m sorry”, she said, “It is easy to forget he is almost a child still.” She smiled a little sadly. “He can sleep for now. Take care of him.”

Dorian nodded and closed the door. He went to sit by the bed and caressed the boy’s hair, moving it out of his pale face. Ayden’s eyes flickered open and he looked up with a soft expression.

“Thank you”, he whispered with a little smile.

And Dorian felt his heart squeeze in his chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explore a new side of Dorian, as I see him as a very loving and caring man, for all his grandstanding.  
> Wanted to mirror the caretaking he received from Felix while apprenticed to his father, and try to - I don't know - show a new possibilities of a romantic relationship as opposed to something that's just physical. Maybe I'm trying to show Dorian a new way of loving someone.... It's difficult to explain.  
> Anyway, Dorian is slowly realising that he cares for Ayden, as something more than just someone to flirt and play with.
> 
> Also, thank you for JayRain for giving me the seeds of the idea.


End file.
